


First Meeting

by CrimzonWulf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Original Species, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Smut, this was rushed lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzonWulf/pseuds/CrimzonWulf
Summary: OKAY THIS WAS RUSHED AND PURELY SELF INDULGENT SO IF IT'S BAD, DON'T COMPLAIN LMAO.Also, to explain a thing about the MC, my persona: He's from an original species of mine and they're basically just fallen deities!!! Who were stripped of their divine properties, causing them to fall apart and be reborn as corrupted entities!!!! I have a bunch of other lore on them, so if you wanna know more, just ask me!!!!





	First Meeting

Ren walked with Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio out over to the docks in Galdin Quay. As they walked, a strangely dressed, red-headed man walked up to them, saying something as he approached. Ren was hardly listening in to the conversation, too enraptured by the stranger's appearance. Ren tilted his head slightly, narrowing his eyes at the stranger, who had picked up on Ren's staring. He smelled like a….. daemon. Ren backed up a few steps, wincing visibly when he felt his pants slowly get tighter. Ren adjusted his hoodie in embarrassment, looking away as his face flushed. The stranger almost chuckled at Ren's reaction, watching the brunette in curiosity.

Ren felt his breathing quicken, abruptly turning on his heel before darting off. He dashed across the boardwalk, weaving his way between people before vaulting himself over the side and into the sand below. He thanked the gods above that he spotted this little area before when Noct went fishing for that cat earlier. Ren found a little alcove in the concrete above, big enough for him to squeeze himself into, away from any prying eyes. He undid his belt, making sure to be as quiet as possible, the thought of someone possibly catching him adding on to his arousal. His face flushed even more as he undid the buttons on his black fitted jeans. Ren bit back a sigh as he unzipped his pants, shoving his briefs down, feeling his hard cock spring out. He quickly pulled his hoodie over it, pulling his right arm out of his sleeve before reaching down and running his fingers over his cock.

Ren's sharp teeth sunk into his lip, drawing blood of a lilac hue. His hips bucked up into his hand, his breath hissing through his teeth. “My, my…. Aren't you a bold little one?” Ren froze at the sound of that sultry tone. He slowed his movements, looking over to see the stranger from before, causing him to jolt up, stopping his ministrations to face the stranger, hand still on his cock. “By all means, don't stop,” the stranger spoke, leaning into the alcove to place his hands by Ren's spread legs, his face leaning in close. “Or would you rather me to finish you off?” The stranger whispered huskily.

Ren exhaled through his nose, half-lidded, russet brown eyes darting down to the stranger's lips. Ren's soft, pale pink lips curled up into a smirk. “I think I'd like that, though….” Ren paused, licking his lips. “What's your name, sir?” Ren asked. The stranger chuckled, pushing Ren's hoodie up to his chest, revealing his throbbing cock. Ren moved his arm back through his sleeve as the stranger answered his question. “Ardyn….” Ren hummed, his tongue swiping over his lower lip.

Ardyn smirked, leaning in closer to Ren's face. Before Ren could register it, his lips were captured within another, more chapped pair. Ren's eyes fluttered shut, his hands reaching up to tangle in Ardyn's hair. Ren felt a hand wrap around his cock, moaning into the kiss when he felt it stroke him up and down rapidly. “It's a bit ironic, isn't it?” Ardyn chuckled as he pulled away. Ren was confused by his question, his bewilderment evident on his face. “A human man having this much power over a deity. Shouldn't it be the other way around?” Ardyn mused.

_A… deity?_

Ren blinked, before the meaning finally settled in. He almost gasped. _Ardyn_ _knew_. Ardyn _knew_ what Ren was. Before Ren could ponder it any longer, a sharp tug on his length ripped him out of his thoughts, a low moan slipping from his lips. “Don't get distracted, boy,” Ardyn growled, his teeth grazing Ren's neck. Ren whimpered, arching into Ardyn's touch, crying out his name softly. He was met with another kiss, however, it was on his now exposed shoulder.

The kiss soon turned into a harsh bite, causing more pleasure to course through the younger man's body. Lilac fluid leaked from the wound, which Ardyn happily lapped up. Ren held back a loud moan when he felt the older man's tongue against his skin, nearing his release. “Hmm…” Ardyn hummed in appreciation, loving the taste of Ren's blood. Without warning, Ren came with a loud groan, unable to hold the noise back. Instead of his cum being white, however, it was the same shade of lilac as his blood. Ardyn pulled back, pleased with the several hickeys littered across Ren's shoulder and neck, pulling his hand from Ren's softening cock.

Ren panted heavily, locking eyes with Ardyn, who was licking up Ren's cum off his hand. Ren nearly got hard again at the sight, letting out a soft moan. “You taste like…. grapes? Interesting. So that mean you're actually a….” Ardyn's comment was cut off by a worried sounding Ignis calling out for Ren. “Well, boy, you may want to adjust your attire before your friend finds you,” Ardyn chuckled, watching Ren frantically shove himself back in his pants and clean himself off. Ren stood after buttoning his pants and buckling his belt back up, stopping when he felt Ardyn lean in. “Next we meet, I'll be sure to give that cute little ass of yours a proper fucking.”

Ren felt his knees buckle at that comment, nearly fainting before Ignis turned the corner. “There you are, Ren! Noctis and the others were worried sick when they saw you run off!” Ignis scolded Ren. Ren shuddered, sighing as he did. “S-sorry, Ignis…. I just really had to relieve myself.” Ren mumbled, walking over to Ignis. “Alright, then…? Just tell us where you're going before abruptly running off,” Ignis replied, noticing something on Ren's shirt.

“What is that purple stuff on your shirt?” Ignis asked. Ren squeaked in surprise, his face flushing as he quickly wiped it up with his hand. “N-nothing! Let's go!” Ren yelped, pushing himself forward and speed walking towards the other Chocobros, who were all in the distance.


End file.
